


Hold Onto Me

by kabbigailgriffus



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby Griffin - Freeform, Angst, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Kabby, Kabby smut, Kissing, Love, Marcus Kane - Freeform, Realistic, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, madi griffin - Freeform, the 100 season 6, true story bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbigailgriffus/pseuds/kabbigailgriffus
Summary: Upon awakening from cryosleep, Abby is struggling with Marcus's life hanging in the balance. Will she be able to save the man she loves, and will that love find redemption?





	1. What about Kane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with my bit of medical knowledge To anyone who knows or might study medicine, I'm sorry in advance if I got anything wrong!

Abby tried to push away the deja-vu as she opened her eyes, the memories of waking up in the small bed of her Ark quarters. Alone too, after Jake had been floated. Back then, she would often lay for hours and stare at the ceiling, contemplating the idea that she had made the wrong decision by telling Jaha of her late husband's intentions.

This ceiling was different. Higher up, bulky, weirdly futuristic.

After a few moments, and a few shaky breaths, she became fully conscious of her surroundings. This was the Eligius ship. This was the end of her sleep. She sighed in relief, turning her head. Before her, the long line of cryopods were all opening to reveal their well-rested occupants. She clutched the side of her pod, pulling herself to an upright position. Remembering exactly why she was here and what she needed to do in the coming hours caused her pores to sting, her mind daring them to perspire. She looked now to the opposite side, resting her eyes on the pod next to hers.

_Marcus._

He was still asleep. The beauty of his features and the depiction of peace settled upon them relaxed her for a moment. She wondered if he was dreaming, and if so, of what. During her youth, she had studied the human brain in its sleep stage, and was always so fascinated by it, but upon discovering how complicated it all truly was, she decided medicine was a more practical approach. She was right. Her knowledge was needed now more than ever if she was going to save this man whom she loved with every ounce of strength in her body. The man who kept her whole, who loved her unconditionally, who forgave her, most importantly. She didn't understand how he could find it in him after what they had endured together, everything she had put him through. The struggle of life on the ground had resulted in so much heartache, including the burdening weight of her addiction.

_Stop, Abby, Addiction is a disease. He knew that. Knows. He knows that. And he loves you still._

For now, she needed to focus on keeping him alive. She needed to show him that she could be the same person that he always was for her, without falter. She longed for the new beginning in which he had expressed his desire. Wherever they would end up next, they deserved that fresh start.

“Mom?” Abby turned her head to see Clarke walking towards her, a slight hesitation in her step. A tear caressed Abby's cheek as she smiled at the sight of her daughter. This was the first time she had truly seen Clarke since before Praimfaya. Without the haze from her pills or the buzz of the impending doom around them, she was finally able to just look at her. Clarke was a beautiful woman, so much older now. Her hair, short and mature, rested against her soft face. Abby stood and reached for her, pulling them together in a tight embrace. She remembered when Clarke had been so tiny in her arms upon entering the world, a premature infant, the first life Abby had loved more than her own, and always would. Abby never had doubts of her child's survival. The same strength existed in Clarke then that had led her to become the warrior she was today.

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, kiddo,”

Abby sobbed softly, remembering all the pain she had seen in Clarke's face watching her mother lay, weak on that table in the gas station, moments before her heart had stopped. The last thing she wanted was for her child to see her at her worst. Clarke moved to take Abby's face in her hands.

“I always will. Through everything. I don't want to lose you again,” her own tears coming now. Abby lifted her mouth to Clarke's forehead.

“You won't,” she said, letting out a sigh.

Clarke sighed as well, thinking of how much Abby was going to have to endure today.

“There's a meeting on the bridge,” she said. “We've got some news.”

“What's going on?” Abby said with a confused look.

“You'll know soon,”

Clarke ran a hand through Abby's hair.

“What about Marcus? The second we take him out of cryosleep, I will have to remain with him at all times. I don't know what to expect, and anything could go wrong.” Abby's words shook as she voiced her fears.

“When you're ready, we'll wake him. For now, he's safe,” said Clarke, reassurance in her tone. “Come on, Bellamy and the others are waiting.” She took her mom's hand, as Abby glanced back to see her beloved at peace for just another moment.

__________________________________________________________________

The bridge was filled with Wonkru and Eligius groups as Clarke and Abby made their way to the front. Clarke took her place beside Bellamy and Madi. Abby stood to the side, still confused about the situation, but not being able to keep the idea of losing Marcus from taking over her mind.

“Thank you all for coming,” started Bellamy. “We have a lot to discuss, so please be patient with us.”

He glanced at Octavia, standing at the far side of the room, then continued. “We are what's left of the human race, as far as we know..Now, things didn't quite go as planned.”

He looked to Clarke. She caught his gaze, then Abby’s. She turned back to the crowd, and took a deep breath, continuing Bellamy's words.

“We've been sleeping for 125 years.”

Scattered gasps and slight panic broke the deafening silence of the room. Abby's mouth fell open, as she was now intrigued, and listening intently. Madi raised her hand and the room fell silent again..

“Let her speak.”

Clarke gave Madi a brief smile and went on, “10 years was not enough for Shadow Valley to return. Unfortunately, it never did. The planet we know, is gone.”

Another rave of panic entered the room, and a member of Wonkru shouted, “You woke us up to die?!”

Madi took a step forward. “Shof op!” she yelled.

Bellamy took his turn to speak. “Please, sticking together now is more important than it's ever been. We have something to show you all.”

With that, he nodded to Raven, who in turn triggered a control. The large bay window at the front of the room opened slowly, revealing a globe. It bared a striking resemblance to Earth. The room was quiet, all were wide-eyed at the sight before them.

“Monty Green and Harper McIntyre reached the end of their lives to find this, so we could all survive” More gasps and chatter from the crowd. Bellamy gestured to the massive beauty before them, “This...is our new planet....” He smiled. “Welcome home.”

_______________________________________________________________

Back in the cryo chamber, Abby stood, her hand on Marcus’s pod as if to feel his steady breathing. She didn’t know how much more ready she could be to completely take his life back into her hands.

“Abby?” Jackson’s voice broke the silent angst. She turned. “How are you holding up?”

Her mouth opened slightly, she wanted to protest, to prolong the inevitable, but instead she said,

“I’m fine. Let’s do this.”

Jackson looked at her for quite some time, studied her. She wasn’t prepared. How could she be? Her body was still weak after her years of drugs and agonizing emotion. He could just about see the pressure weighing her shoulders. He approached her slowly, putting his hands on her upper arms, forcing her to look at him.

“Abby, remember who you are. The things you have accomplished as a doctor are incredible. There is no one like you, not in the slightest. If we’re going to do this, you need to be strong.”

Abby’s eyes hung low. By now, she was struggling to keep her composure. Jackson’s words softened her, as they always did. She had loved him like her own child all of these years, never once doubting where his heart lied. He never stopped trying to do the right thing, and many times she had failed him in that regard.

“We can save him, Abby,” Jackson continued, lowering his hands to his sides.

Abby tuned back to Marcus, contemplated her movements for a moment, then spoke.

“Grab an iv, oxygen, and all the antibiotics you can find, and hurry. I don’t know what to expect when he wakes up.”

Jackson nodded and jogged out of the room, as Abby found the control for Marcus’s pod. She whispered a short prayer to whatever higher being there existed, whoever had gotten them this far.

_Please, give me the courage, the strength, the wisdom to save this man. He didn’t deserve any of this. It’s my fault, let me fix it._

Jackson returned with supplies as she pressed the button, the glass lifting from around Marcus’s body as he was brought out from within.

“Quickly, oxygen.”

Jackson went around Abby and gently strapped the mask over Marcus’s mouth. He looked to her, expecting another instruction, but she had none.

“Now we wait,” said Abby in the most hopeful sounding tone she could muster up.

Jackson reached across the body between them and grabbed Abby’s hand. She laced her fingers with his and gave him a heavy smile, more of a grimace than anything. Suddenly, they were seeing red, confined inside the small mask.

_Blood._

Marcus was vomiting blood, and a lot of it. Abby’s hands fumbled for the mask. Jackson caught her panic, and reached it first. He pulled the mask off of Marcus with a quick-paced ease. Turning Marcus’s head to the right to prevent him from choking, he looked up to Abby. Her wide eyes showed not an ounce of recognition. Her gaze was on her love, but she was somewhere else.

“Abby, focus! How do you want to proceed?” Jackson spat his words, his breathing deep and shaky.

Nothing.

“Abby!”


	2. "If you can hear me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Marcus slipping over the edge, will Abby's emotions drive her, or push her over too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely hard for me to write. With every word, and every emotion, I could see it all... ugggghhhhh. Enjoy it!

Jackson had given up on Abby coming back from wherever her mind had led her. It was up to him to assess the situation and make a decision. He kept Marcus’s head to one side with a hand, while the other reached for a small med kit.  
“There’s nothing of use in there” Abby said, coming to life.  
Jackson lifted his head to meet her eyes. The lingering hope he had seen moments before was now a foggy despair.  They needed to react quickly or they were going to lose him. Before Jackson could say anything more, Marcus was seizing.  
“Hold him steady! He’ll cause more damage to the wounds!” Abby knew it made no difference as she reached out to him. His bowel was clearly already perforated, and she’d need to go back in right away. This is what she had feared, a complication, anything to exasperate her, to ruin her hope. She looked to Jackson, her face void of all emotion.  
“We need to get him to the OR.”  
Jackson nodded, and sprinted to find a stretcher, as Abby’s head filled with self-doubt. How had his wounds reopened?  
_Poor suturing? How could you be so careless?_  
Jackson returned with haste, and as if to read the distraught doctor’s thoughts, tried his best to provide comfort.  
“Abby, this isn’t your fault. It was an impossible situation.”  
He grabbed a radio off of the stretcher,  
“911, Kane, we need hands.”  
  
Bellamy and Clarke were not far from the cryo chamber. They had waited, in case anything were to go wrong. Neither were entirely sure what purpose they could serve in a matter such as this, but Kane was a rock for them both. His safety was of utmost importance.  
As they pushed through the doors, Clarke’s hand went to her mouth at the sight of all the blood. She willed herself to overcome the initial shock, and lowered her hand when she saw her mother on the verge of falling apart.  
“Come on! We need to get him moving!” Jackson had grabbed a blanket.  
With two on each side of the bed, he began to count “3…2…1…lift!” They tilted Marcus to one side, a string of blood falling from his mouth to pool on the floor. Jackson placed the blanket beneath him, as they slowly lowered him down.  
They adjusted their positions. Jackson strapped back the oxygen mask, as Abby moved the stretcher closer.  
“Ready? Again...lift!”  
They hoisted Marcus up and over to the stretcher, and with no time to wait, began to push.  
As they rounded a corner, Abby started to pray again. She kept one hand on Marcus’s chest, steadying him, acknowledging each breath. The other held her stomach, it’s insides twisting in all various directions.  
_I need him alive when we get there._  
It was all she could muster. She didn’t know to who or what her prayers were sent, but she figured it was a simple request for whoever was in charge of this sick, manipulative game they called living.  
She looked down at Marcus. His face and neck were covered in blood. Unwanted memories crept into her head, glimpses of Vinsen and his mouth full of flesh, his body motionless on the ground after she had taken his life with no hesitation. Of course, there were also the good memories, the ones she didn’t feel she deserved. Tears stung her eyes as she reminisced moments in Polis, the first time she and Marcus had made love to each other, how they had held each other for hours, not wanting to speak but instead using their bodies to express their deepest desires for one another. What she would give to live it again for just a few minutes.  
To her surprise, Marcus’s eyes slightly fluttered, opening about halfway, too weak to go any further. Letting out a slight gasp, she grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. She didn’t dare to look away from his eyes, not knowing how long she would have him before he fell back into the unconscious.  
He gave her a squeeze back, as tight as he could. The amount of strength he showed was impressive given the state he was in, but his eyes portrayed something different, something Abby had seen in him very few times, if any at all...fear.  
She raised his hand to her mouth, kissing it softly, not releasing her lips for several seconds.  
“I got you,” she said finally letting it go and resting their intertwined hands back on his chest.  
“I got you.”  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
The ship OR was not what Abby was accustomed to. Operating in a small, crowded underground medical facility for 6 years, she had become all too familiar with terrible lighting, cramps, and brushing up against anything and everything.  
“Right here,” Abby brought Marcus to a halt in front of the operating table.  
“One more lift. 3...2…1!”  
With Marcus now situated, Abby gave a wave of her hand for Bellamy and Clarke to clear out, but not before Clarke took it in her own.    
“You DO have this.” She gave her mother a nod, and left her to work.  
Jackson went to work on the anesthesia as Abby doused her hands in the nearest bottle of alcohol, thereafter grabbing a pair of gloves.  
“I need to get in there now. Move!”  
“Abby..” Jackson hesitated, gesturing towards Marcus’s torso.  
His open wound was beginning to drain a yellow-like substance, mixing with his blood to spill onto the ground. Abby took a sharp breath and leapt in front of Jackson.  
“We’re too late, he’s septic, scalpel!”  
Jackson hurriedly handed her the instrument, simultaneously draining the remaining contents of the alcohol bottle onto the wound.  
Abby cut into his stitches, her mind flashing to when she had initially tied them, counting each one as she went, whilst reciting the Hippocratic oath in order to ignore the presence of the corpse on the floor behind her. Jackson was right, the situation had been impossible, but the guilt remained. She had taken a life to save a life. If she couldn’t save Marcus, it would have been for nothing.  
“Retractor.”  
Jackson followed his orders, averting his eyes from the bloody mess to Abby’s face. He reached out to steady her hands.  
“Just breathe.”  
“Clamp,” she barked, ignoring his remark.  
Reluctantly, he handed it to her, cautiously watching her every movement.  
Blood burst upon Abby’s arms and shirt as she clamped.  
Jackson turned his gaze to the direction of the monitors, chaotically beeping.  
“He’s in V Fib!”  
_I hit something. Oh, God._  
Abby dropped her tools and shoved her hands inside the open cavity, searching.  
“Suction! Goddamnit, I can’t see anything!”  
She looked to Jackson’s face, panic on her own.  
She needed to find the cause before he lost too much blood.  
“I got it!” Holding the artery in her hands, she clamped, then took a step back for Jackson to suction. Throwing her head back in relief, she sighed, and closed her eyes, the built up sweat dripping from her forehead down to her chin.  
_You’re almost there._  
_________________________________________  
  
Abby sat across the operating room from Marcus, her back to the wall, trying not to recall the last time she was in this state after a procedure. She had vowed to never let herself go again, to never regress to the point of no return, where she couldn’t even recognize her own actions, where every day made her feel more dead than the last. She listened for the soft, rhythmic beeps of the monitor, and practiced breathing with them. Her body was still covered in blood and sweat, her hands felt like fire after hours of rummaging around inside his abdomen. She was confident with the job done. He was critical, but stable for now. This was the hard part, the waiting, the time to think. It gave her a moment to take in her surroundings. The operating room was furnished neatly, organized and prepared. She thought about the Eligius team sleeping for over 100 years while this room remained completely worthless to them, untouched. To Abby, it was like striking gold. For her entire life, the struggle of healthcare was always a real thing. There was never enough of anything. People she knew often lost their lives over the Ark’s lack of medicinal supply.  
  
Abby’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the sliding doors opening. In walked Clarke. Opposed to earlier, her manner was more serious, something on her mind. She paused to look back and forth between her mother and Marcus, both still covered in horrific amounts of blood.  
“How is he?” she began.  
“I believe he’ll live.”  
Clarke gave a half smile, and drawing a breath, continued.  
“Mom, we need to talk about your other patients. Indra is requesting more medication for Gaia…She’s in a lot of pain.”  
“I can’t spare any more meds.”  
“Will you at least come talk with her?”  
Abby’s eyes shifted off of Marcus, to Clarke.  
She was frustrated that Clarke wasn’t allowing her the chance to be selfish. For once, she wanted nothing but to just focus on one thing, being here with Marcus, waiting for him awaken, if he ever was going to. She needed that.  
Catching sight of her mother’s angst, Clarke turned her head back to Marcus.  
She walked closer. “I should have been there with you. If I hadn’t have left, maybe this wouldn’t have-“  
“Stop. You were exactly where you needed to be. Besides, if you had been with me, none of us would be-“  
Abby was startled by the rapid alarm of the monitor. She snapped her head back to Marcus, her heart in her throat as the beeps grew closer together, finally settling at one continuous sound.  
It rung so heavily in her ears as she held the wall, pushing herself up.  
_Dead._  
“No!” she cried sprinting to his bedside. Jackson appeared out of the storage room, running to grab a crash cart.  
“Charge to 300!”  He handed her the paddles and her hands trembled as she took them. “Clear!”  
The electrical surge swept through Marcus with so much power, lifting him from the table, as if his body were held down and wanted to be free. He landed back on the table with a hard thump, then settled.  
The ringing was getting louder, and Abby struggled to concentrate.  
“350!….Clear!”  
Again, Abby tried desperately to force the life back into him, cursing the evil thoughts of never hearing his voice again, never seeing his smile or touching his face.  
To no avail, she proceeded to throw the paddles onto the cart.  
“Starting compressions.”  
She pumped his chest, creating a rhythm, going harder with each push. She felt a rib give way under the pressure, cracking so effortlessly.  
“Abby,” Jackson’s voice echoed in her ear as she continued. Nothing would divert her mind, for she had one goal.  
_This isn’t the end. We aren’t finished._  
“Wake up, damn it!” She pushed harder, thrusting her hands into his chest with a might she knew not of, or where it came from.  
“Abby, please.” Jackson reached out to support her hands, getting a soft grip on her wrists, he pulled them to the side. His eyes bore into hers with an overwhelming amount of honesty. “He’s gone.”  
She pulled her hands from his, allowing them back to her sides. With tears welling in her eyes, she became blind to her surroundings, scrambling to find a support. Gripping the side of the operating table with one hand, she shook her head, rocking back and forth on her feet, shock and denial taking control of her face.  
“Abby, I’m so—  
“No….no, no.” She raised her hands to cease his sympathetic prattle. “No.. I…”  
She spun on her heels, her back to the table, and pressed both of her palms to her eye lids, letting out a loud sob. After a moment, she lifted her head. Poising her tears, she turned back to Marcus, limp on the table.  
She raised her hand above her head, creating a fist and dropped it with a loud thud into his chest. Jackson’s mouth fell open slightly as he watched Abby lose control, salt stinging his own eyes.  
“You don’t get to leave!!!” She cried with conviction, her eyes mighty, body trembling with rage.  
She raised her fist again and slammed it into Marcus, with more force.  
“You hear me??! You don’t get to give up!”  
She let out more cries as she repeated the process several more times before collapsing on Marcus with a sharp inward breath, bellowing against his chest.  
She knew nothing of her other senses or what they were feeling. Loss consumed her with such energy, binding her soul as she wailed. There was nothing more to be done, yet, as she wept, she cursed herself for not having done it.

 

 

 

Beep!

 

Continuing to wail, she was unbothered by the rhythmic music filling the room.

 

Beep!

 

Her cries lessened as her ears came to, eagerly awaiting another noise.  
“Mom…” Clarke stood behind her now. “Mom, look..”  
Abby managed to lift her head, shifting her eyes to the monitor, noticing the newly-returned jumping green mountains. She watched them for a moment, in disbelief, mesmerized by them, then frantically shoved two fingers against the side of Marcus’s neck, anxious to confirm the reality set before her. There it was, faint, but there, thumping against her fingers.  
_Life._  
Her hand went to his, brushing her thumb over his palm, feeling every contour. Hope reentered her, giving her a chance to breathe, until she felt a twitch.  
She tensed up, looking to their hands. Marcus had moved his fingers.  
It was so slight, nobody could have noticed if they weren’t waiting for absolutely anything to occur, as she was. She moved her other hand to Marcus’s face, ran it along his beard, appreciating how it greyed with age and all its beauty.  
“Marcus,” she said excitedly, ending the silent augmentation of her senses, celebrating what they were experiencing. “Marcus, if you can hear me...I love you.”  
Tears stroked her cheek as she looked to the ceiling, finding her words. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness...but…I can’t lose you. I need you to open your eyes. Please, just-” As she silently wept, she suddenly felt something greater. A squeeze. It was weak, but she was sure of it. She looked back at his hand, it was wrapping around hers, as if he were trying to connect them. She closed the gap, interlacing her fingers in his. Moving her eyes back to him, she was ecstatic to see he had begun to open his own.  
“Marcus...” She didn’t know whether to cry or laugh as she moved closer to his face, holding it with her free hand. As their eyes met, a tear fell from her own onto his nose, which he followed with a delicate smile.  
Abby turned her head to find Jackson. She grinned at him with so much joy, it gave him the confidence he needed to let out a sigh, followed with a smile of his own.  
Marcus made a sound, as if to speak. Abby caressed his face, feeling every inch of life it had, treasuring it in a way she never did.  
“Shh.. you don’t have to talk.” She smiled. “I’m right here.”  
“Abby…” he finally choked out.  
She searched his eyes, hopeful.  
“I…love you too.” his words fumbled from his mouth as tears embraced his own cheeks, and he began to cough uncontrollably.  
Jackson handed Abby a glass of water, as she held Marcus’s head up to drink.  
“It’s okay, it’s alright,” she sobbed, handing the glass back to Jackson.  
She adjusted herself. Careful not to rub on his bandages, she lowered her body beside him, her face coming to rest inches from his. Her hand held his cheek, as he turned to look at her. His eyes, portraying amounts of both gratefulness and sorrow, bore into her with an even more significant emotion. He closed them for a moment, allowing himself the familiarity of her touch, recognizing the contact on his skin, before closing the gap between them. He pressed his lips to hers with such grace, moving them slowly as she received him, inhaling him deeply. As they broke the contact, he lifted his lips to lay another kiss on her nose, then sighed. Turning away, he nodded to Jackson and Clarke who stood beside him. Clarke beamed as she put a hand on his shoulder.  
 “Welcome back.”  
Marcus smiled up to her, putting his hand on top of hers, then taking a chance to look around the room.  
“Where are we?”  
Clarke looked up to Jackson, then back to Marcus. She sighed, “That’s a story for when you’re better…but we’re alive,“ she said smirking down at him. “Get some rest.” She put her hand on his, then turned for the door. It was Jackson's turn to smile.  
“She fought so hard for you,” he breathed,then turned, heading back to his workstation.

Marcus returned his gaze to Abby. She was fast asleep beside him. He breathed out the air he had been holding, slowly, examining her face, a depiction of both beauty and strength etched on her features. Dark streaks marked where her tears had fled. With the knowledge that Marcus was okay in her arms, exhaustion had fought it’s way in and taken her. There were more battles to be fought in the war for the survival of humanity, but this one was nearly complete. He lay his head back, thankful for life, and another chance to renew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love how this chapter ended. Sorry, if I scared anyone! That's the point, right? ;)


	3. "You saved my life..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is more than relieved to have Marcus back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but nonetheless, endless Kabby feels!

In the following days, Abby struggled to maintain her composure. Marcus was in a lot of pain as he started to walk again, just small laps from one end of the hallway outside their Eligius quarters to the other. The overwhelming shock of almost losing him had begun to subside, leaving her in a pit of real feelings. Guilt and frustration consumed her whole. Night terrors crept in as she slept, awakening her in a cold sweat while she searched the cot for Marcus, always expecting the worst. He never failed her, though. Despite her fears, he would be sleeping soundly next to her, his soft snoring lightening her heart as the spell passed and she could drift back into darkness with him in her arms.  
They lay awake late one night, Abby stroking Marcus’s beard softly as she rested her head on his chest, looking up at him.  
Marcus was staring upwards, pondered his newfound knowledge of their beloved planet. Abby had taken the time to tell him the bitter news earlier in the day, but he couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around it.

“Is it really gone?” His eyes searched the ceiling, as his thoughts overwhelmed him.

Abby took a long pause, “yes,” she said lifting her head up to the pillow so she could get a better view of his face. “I’m so sorry.”  
Marcus sighed. His whole life, he had dreamt of the ground and what it beheld, envious that his generation was not the one that would get to go back home, until they did. He never took it for granted, although the constant fight for survival always seemed to get in the way. The last few weeks on Earth, he had spent trying to redeem his humanity. He finally had a vision for a future. A real future, one with peace and unity, where they could stop thinking about surviving and start thinking about actually living. He didn’t want to accept the possibility that they may spend the rest of their lives never being able to find that.  
Abby sensed his loss. She sighed, her heart heavy. She wished to give him the means to achieve anything he dreamt of.

“It’s okay,” she said turning his head to look at her. She leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips, “It’s only a matter of time. We can start again.” She smiled, coaxing him to return the gesture, but he was stubborn.

“And this new planet?” he questioned her.

Abby sighed. “We’re on standby. Diyoza is unsure of its safety for all of us. We’ll know soon enough.” She tried to think of ways to brighten his spirit. “Her baby is due any day now,” she said with a smirk.  
Marcus gave her a half smile, turning his head back to look at the ceiling.

“A new generation…Hope.”

“Yeah..” she said, propping herself up onto her elbows. They looked at each other for a moment before she turned to get up. “Would you like some water?”  
Marcus nodded, then reached out to grab her hand, keeping her with him.

“Abby..”

She turned back to him. He hesitated for a second, choosing his words carefully. “Have you taken any-“

“No,” her eyes went to the floor as she cut him off. “I promise.” She looked back to him, caressing his face. He placed his hand over hers, holding it against his cheek, his eyes prideful of her.

She didn’t blame him for his suspicions. She had only been clean 5 days before she nearly lost him. There had been many times in the bunker she had relapsed over such superficial things comparatively. Surely, he would understand if she had, but now she needed to be strength for both of them. She had no choice but to continue her sobriety, and she had no desire to go back.  
She broke their connection as she stood and walked to the sink, filling a glass. She turned back to Marcus, surprised to see him sitting upright.  
“Careful,” she said taking quick strides back to him, making sure not to spill the water.

“I’m okay,” he said, reaching for the glass, his face wincing a bit. He held one hand over his bandage, while he sipped with the other, then rested the glass on the small table beside their cot. Abby sat beside him, as he turned to face her. 

“You’re gonna have to be patient in the coming weeks,” she said slowly. “No matter what happens, your health is a priority, and I won’t have you ruining my handy-work,” she smirked slightly, gesturing to his bandages. She looked back up to him. Tears were brewing in the corners of his eyes. 

“I don’t deserve you,” he said, placing a hand on her thigh. Tears stung her own eyes as she moved both her hands to cup his face, tracing his cheekbones with her thumbs. 

“Marcus,” she let out a soft cry. “Don’t say that.” She put her forehead to his, and breathed him in, remembering the first moment they spent this way, him in chains, the first time she believed she would lose him after just starting to truly love him.  
She felt a hand on the small of her back, and Marcus was pulling her closer to him. He lifted his mouth up to meet hers and kissed her softly. Abby sighed as he parted their lips, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced freely, making love, as Abby moaned softly. He moved her slowly down onto the cot. As he placed her gently, she broke away from him.  
“Marcus, you shouldn’t.” Abby spoke softly, eyeing his abdomen. She hesitated a moment, then grazed her fingers over it as she moved him delicately onto his back. With one swift motion, she straddled him, making sure not to come in contact with the bandaging. “Are you in pain?” She looked into his eyes, searching for anything to acknowledge her question.  
All she could see was his longing, desire for her to keep going. She smiled, and moved her hips rhythmically, responding to him growing beneath her. With a light groan, he pulled her down to meet his lips again. She teased her tongue against his as her hips moved harder, stifling a moan into his mouth as she felt him getting bigger, pressing tight against her now. She pulled away, and sat up, lifting her top over her head. Marcus gazed at her for quite some time, admiring her beauty. He had seen her this way many times, but it never had him any less spellbound. Her body was art, captivating in all its glory. Every inch of her skin, every rivet, every curve, fascinated him, and she was all his. She moved back on his legs, allowing herself room to remove her bottoms, then went to work on his. She undid his buttons slowly, leaning forward to tease above his belly button with her tongue. He groaned, running a hand through her long hair. She then moved to his zipper, undoing it and sliding his pants down his legs. His manhood sprung free. She gasped at the sight of it, taunting her, aching to be touched. Abby loved teasing Marcus, loved watching him squirm as the heat built up for what he really wanted. Now wasn’t the time for that. It had been so long since they’d made love to each other. Abby wanted to feel him, taste his skin, give him everything he yearned for. She looked back up to him, then with a graceful movement, she closed her mouth over him. His head fell back as she moved up and down.

“oh, God…Abby.” His hand went to her head, and without thinking he was pushing her deeper onto him. He longed to feel her warmth on every inch of him. She responded to his gesture, and moved a hand to stroke his base. He groaned at the slowness of her, taking time to savor him. “You’re so good to me,” he panted between heavy breaths. “Abby….please, I won’t last like this,” he said, playing with her hair gently. She slowed her pace even more, then let up. 

“What is it that you want?” she said with a soft smile.

“I want you to come up here.”

Lifting her mouth off of him, her face red with desire, she pushed herself up to straddle him. His hand went to her neck, pulling her in for a warm kiss, tasting himself on her tongue, while she reached back to hold him against her entrance. She was more than ready for this. It had been so long since she’d felt him inside of her, stretching her, pleasing her every inch of the way. With one single movement, she lowered herself. Her lips left his with a gasp as she pushed him deep into her. She held him there for a moment while they looked into each other’s eyes, both filled with endless emotion. Marcus became lost in Abby’s before she began to rock, slow at first, then picking up her pace as her moans grew more frequent.  
“Oh, Marcus…you feel so good.”

“Fuck…Abby,” he groaned lowly, picking up his head to take one of her breasts in his mouth. Her hair hung low to one side, tickling his shoulder and neck as she moved.

“Marcus!” she cried again, as he began to push up into her, matching her rhythm. “Oh my god…”  
His head fell back on the pillow, and her forehead met his as their bodies moved, harder with every thrust.

“I love you,” he whispered, then tilted his head to suck on her neck while she hummed, heat building up inside of her. He pushed faster. He was so big, it was almost painful for Abby, but a sweet pain, one that she craved so often whenever they were apart. Marcus lowered a hand, placing a thumb on her clit. He rubbed soft at first, complementing their rhythm.

“God, yes Marcus…don’t stop…”  
With a sudden rush of energy, he grabbed Abby’s hips, and rolled her over. He pressed his body on top of hers, still inside her. He loved this feeling more than anything, how hot and wet she was, clenching around him. “God, you’re so tight,” he said with a groan. He pressed his lips to hers, and began to thrust again, this time recklessly, nearing the edge. Abby’s moans were growing louder in pitch as she grew closer to her own release.

“Right there…yes…oh…oh my god…Marcus, I’m-“  
He put his thumb back to her clit, and with one firm press, she let go. She cried out, her body trembling as Marcus pushed hard into her. With a few strokes, and a loud groan he reached the edge himself, finally collapsing onto Abby. He placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder then rolled his body to lay beside her, pulling her into his arms. They panted heavily for a few moments, before Abby turned to look at him, her eyes wide with concern.

“Are you okay?” She sat up quickly, examining his wound. The bandaging was still clean, no sign of torn stitching. With a sigh, she looked back to him. He smiled up at her, one arm behind his head, his eyes exuding his lightheartedness.

“I’m fine, Abigail.” He used his other hand to pull her back down to him. She rested her head on his chest, kissing under his chin. “You worry too much,” he spoke again, with a slight chuckle. After a moment of silence, he continued. “I know that what you did was incredibly hard. I can’t imagine how you kept your sanity through it…and I never wish anything like that on you again, but…” with a finger, he lifted her chin to look at him. “You have to give yourself a break. You saved my life Abby, in so many ways, and I love you so much.” Abby’s tears caressed her cheeks as he spoke to her. For the first time since she could remember, she envisioned a life with Marcus Kane, a real future, the possibility of stable happiness. She always wanted it, despite her doubts and things weighing her down. She leaned into him and closed her eyes, her ear against his chest. His heartbeat echoed in her head, and she sighed, wishing to stay forever lost like this, for nothing to ever interrupt the confirmation that he was alive, next to her, holding her, loving her.


End file.
